<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋人の绑架 by AnnNingShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166488">恋人の绑架</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw'>AnnNingShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>被老板绑架过数次的Reese也想实施一回</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch &amp; John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋人の绑架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“绝对不行。”</p><p>被拒绝的Reese并不意外，也没有接茬，只是并步跟着Root。</p><p>“Harold是那种刀鱼，凤尾绿咬鹃，看着不丁点儿，性子又野又烈，应激反应极大，搞不好一拍两散，你后悔都来不及。”</p><p>“你都不知道上次我费了多大劲才让他乖乖跟着我，不要做出试图逃跑或伤害自己的举动，哼，他就是宝贝那些无关人的性命胜过自己，现在想想还是气。再说，Finch记仇你又不是不知道，后来我费了多大劲才让他接纳我，你是没看见是怎么的。你居然还想绑架他，别带上我，这事我不掺和。”</p><p>Root，out。</p><p>“我也不参加。”在旁边吃着甜筒的Shaw看Reese看着她，面无表情地说道，“你要搞情趣，别连累我们。”</p><p>Shaw，out。</p><p>“你居然要绑架你家眼镜？吃饱了撑的吧。”</p><p>不，Lionel，就是因为没吃饱。</p><p>“你趁早打消这个念头，你家那个控制狂，就算你绑架成功，有惊无喜，万一他再受点伤，一生气走了，你得琢磨琢磨还能不能追回来。”</p><p>Lionel，out。</p><p>完全没有帮手，可怎么办。绑架Finch的难度Reese不是不知道。Finch从来不是按常理出牌的人，技能点也总点在奇怪的地方。只有你想不到，没有他不知道。root说得没错，太容易出岔子了。</p><p>难道就这么算了吗？为什么Finch绑架自己就那么容易？Reese愤愤不平地想，自己好歹也是CIA出来的，哪里写着“好绑架，方便操作”了？Finch这家伙一定是属刺猬的，所有人都告诫离他远点。可是，Reese真的很想把刺猬抱回家啊，额，不对，绑回家。</p><p>John Reese的不快和委屈终于引起了正主的注意。</p><p>“John？”</p><p>“Finch，我想绑架你，他们都不帮忙……”Reese一扬手上的清单。</p><p>Finch仔细审查了下清单：“不要泄气，Johnny，这不是还有Zoe Morgan女士吗？”</p><p>“John，你就是无法拒绝Zoe女士是吗？”Reese学着Finch的腔调说道。</p><p>Finch也笑了。</p><p>“堂堂Reese特工想绑架我，看来我只好从命喽。”Finch瘪着嘴，伸出双手，“你看是要手铐还是脚镣？”</p><p>诶，这么容易的吗？</p><p>“Mr. Reese，这种事，你只需要开口就好。”Finch一本正经地说道，“又或者，你想玩点更刺激的？”</p><p>“劫机？”后来Reese和Lionel吹嘘的时候，后者一口热茶顿时喷了出来。</p><p>“是啊，Finch有私人飞机，又有驾驶证，他建议我劫机。”Reese一边观察着号码，一边漫不经心地说道。</p><p>“后来呢？”</p><p>“当然是劫机了，他说要去圣地亚哥，我叫他改道去法国南岸，他那里有个小别墅，有停机场。”</p><p>“呸，我就不该问，有停机场还叫小别墅！”</p><p>Reese得意地笑道，“那可是我男票！”</p><p>“瞧你这得意劲儿，明明是眼镜安排的，愣说是自己绑架人家。”</p><p>“怎么不是，我把他绑在椅子上，严加审问。”</p><p>“问出什么来了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“瞧瞧。”</p><p>“他也忘了盐搁哪儿了。”</p><p>“啧，你还得主厨。”</p><p>“他被绑住了嘛。”</p><p>“说吧，你是不是还得蹲下给他整理裤脚？”</p><p>“那可不！”</p><p>“您这叫服侍皇帝，不叫绑架好吧！”</p><p>怎么不叫？Reese美滋滋地回忆着每一个细节，比如喂食，比如拷在床上，比如……，然后下定决心，得找机会再绑架一回才行。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>